Finding The Truth
by Dovahzeymah
Summary: Isaac Larson is a honorably discharged soldier who enlists in some sort of research and now has no recollection on what happened. With the help of an unexpected ally he hopes to find answers. But will this ally become something more along the way...
1. Confusion

**Authors note: Well here is an AVP fic I hope you enjoy it as much as I will to write it. This story will be in 3rd person unless stated otherwise.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own AVP I only own the basic construct of the story and the OC's**

**0 0 0**

The medical bay door opened with a silent whoosh as two scientists walked through. They stopped in front of a stasis pod.

"Ah subject 7 you caused a lot of heart ache." The one said

"Ha 'a lot' is an understatement, anyway... Isaac Larson, subject number 7. Caucasian (White) male, age 25."

"W-what where am I?" Isaac asked

"You are in the medical bay, subject 7" the first scientist said.

"What happened...? All I remember is arriving on the planet to assist is some scientific research the rest is a b-blank" Isaac said in a dazed tone of voice.

"Do not worry Larson; you're going to be fine." The second said as they walked away to the other room.

"What do you think will happen to him" the one said.

_'Huh the intercom must be on'_ Isaac thought because he could hear them clear as day.

"Wait, ok intercom is off we can't risk him hearing us" the other said.

_'How am I hearing this?'_ isaac thought but then decided not to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"They will probably cut him open to see what makes him tick" the one said with an unnerving chuckle.

"After what he did I can't say I feel sorry for him" the other answered.

"Well at least the memory wipe was successful"

"Yeah I guess you are right. Come on let's go get a beer my treat"

"Yeah but we must get back here and keep an eye on him"

"Yeah I know"

_'What did I do that has them wanting to kill me? Well whatever it is I know I can't stay here!'_ Isaac thought as he tried to lift his arm but to no avail._ 'Fucking stasis pod!'_ It had appeared that the pod was numbing his body and he could feel himself slip into unconsciousness.

**0 0 0**

**Hours later**

**0 0 0**

Isaac awoke to an alarm. "Power failure please remain calm" the electronic voice said over the intercom.

"Come on! We have to get out before subject 7 wakes up!" The one scientist yelled as he ran for the door to the med bay.

Both tried pulling the door open but the power outage had jammed it shut. **(To those who don't know the doors opens like an elevators)** Isaac feeling his body was awake quickly got out the stasis pod. The two scientists saw this and screamed. They backed up into a corner, got on their knees and held up their arms defensively as they shook in fear.

"We have a class 5 xenomorph infestation all are to follow the evacuation plan" the electronic voice said once more.

Isaac needed to know why they were acting like this but he decided now was not the time and went to the door. He put his hands into the small gap in the door and pulled... The door screeched in protest as it was forced open. Isaac ran he had no memory of the colony but he remembered when he was on the ship that he was told where his room was. Hopefully he would find some supplies and weapons there and hopefully a map.

He did not know the evac plan but he hoped he would find out soon...

**0 0 0**

**Authors note: Wow that went better than I thought! We also have a bit of mystery here what did Isaac do that was so bad that the scientists all but died of fright when they saw him awake? How did he pull open a jammed door on his own when the scientists couldn't together? Find out in the chapters to come! Flamers stay the hell away! *pulls out crucifix* If you found something not to your liking that you wish to tell me send it in a pm please don't soil my neat little review board. Ideas are appreciated! If you have one pm it to me! Thanks for reading! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Well here is chapter 2! I would like to thank jjoutlaw for the review thanks man that gave me the boost I needed to continue! Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AVP *cries in corner* I only own the basic story and OC's**

**0 0 0**

Isaac sprinted for about 4 minutes straight. When he had reached his quarters he was astounded by the fact he was not out of breath._'No time to think on that now'_ he thought as he began his search the dark cabin.

Isaac noticed the armored vest he had arrived in lay on the bed. Once he got the vest on he activated the shoulder mounted flashlight and continued his search.

He found one stim, two ration packs and a combat knife. Two years of courses and 70 detailed books had told him much about a xeno's and their anatomy, weak spots in the exoskeleton and the danger their acidic blood posed to his flesh.

Isaac realized what would happen if he stabbed one of them and it was not a good idea but it was the only way for him to protect himself other than the two years of hand to hand combat training but that he knew was suicide.

Finding a map he immediately searched for any indication on where the evac may be. There was one place. The main hanger bay was the only area that was large enough to hold a drop ship. Isaac sped off in hopes he could get off this rock...

**0 0 0**

**Main hanger bay...**

**0 0 0**

The ship had already lifted off the ground, the boarding ramp closing. A guard saw Isaac and waved at him as the ramp closed.

All Isaac could do was watch as the ship flew off. A sudden feeling of hopelessness came over him as he fell to his knees... After what felt like hours he got back up, a feeling of rage filled him as he walked out the hanger bay._'What had I done'_ he thought. He was about to turn the corner to his room when he heard a hiss coming from behind him... When he turned, standing four meters away were three xenomorph's.

The one in the middle hissed as the other two stepped forward it stepped back to watch...

As a fourth in the shadows observed her brothers walking in the direction of the human she sensed something...off. She did not know what it was but there was something different about this human...

Isaac laughed. "Finally something I can take my anger out on… Come on!" He yelled.

One xeno leaped at Isaac only to be met with his blade. The xeno screeched out in pain as Isaac drew the blade upward from its gut to its head. Isaac pulled out the knife only do see it was being liquefied by the acid. He threw it away post-haste. Then he noted the yellowish blood on his sleeve eating at the material and immediately ripped the sleeve off.

The second xeno seeing Isaac was distracted took the opportunity and attacked. Isaac saw this and avoided its attack whilst simultaneously punching it in the jaw then did something no xeno would have expected. He grabbed its tail just under the barb and thrust it where he knew the creature's heart was. The xeno fell with its own tail blade in its back.

Isaac looked back at the third xeno to see it had vanished... As Isaac turned he found himself looking into the mouth of the xeno he sought...

**0 0 0**

**Authors note: I am sorry but I could not continue. This cliffhanger is just too good to pass up. If this chapter is too short I apologize. Flamers stay away! As always if you found something not to your liking that you wish to tell me send it in a pm NOT a review. Ideas are appreciated! If you have one pm it to me! Thanks for reading! XD. Reviews make the world go round and keeps me writing so please tell me what you thought!**

**Please Please Please Review! It wont take too long i am sure!**

**DUBSTEP 4EVER!**


	3. The saviour

**Authors note: Well chapter 3... I don't have a lot to say really. Hope you enjoy!**

**Xenomorpher: Thanks for the review! I realize the chapters are somewhat on the short side but do not fret this chapter will be longer. Much longer!**

**Drake-C13: as I said to Xenomorpher this chapter will be much longer. Thanks for the review! XD**

**Thanks to all who alerted and reviewed! You know who you are!**

**Anyway let's get to it!**

**Telepathy (the way the two OC's and xeno's in this story communicate) will be as if normal speech just in italics. **_"Example"_

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and plot!**

**0 0 0**

**Chapter 3**

**0 0 0**

Isaac could only observe as the xeno's mouth hovered over his head. His mind kept shouting orders to move but his body would hear none of it.

Isaac closed his eyes and steeled his nerves as he awaited his inevitable demise. 'What a way to go' he thought.

Suddenly he heard a loud screech. Isaac's eyes shot open... In front of him he saw a sight he never thought he would see.

Another xeno stood between them, the third xeno shocked as it argued with the other. Isaac observed his savior which he found to be female.

Her exoskeleton held a slightly darker shade of black than the others but the strange yet beautiful aspect was that when his light shone on her the black seemed to give off a slight blue shine.

As Isaac came out of his stupor he noticed the argument turn more violent as his rescuer sliced the others throat causing it to drop and bleed out, he did his best to avoid the blood as it sprayed out and the creature died. Isaac saw the wound on the neck and unconsciously held his own and backed up slightly.

His savior noticing this slowly approached him in curiosity. Isaac saw this and out of habit took a step back. The xeno stopped and watched him.

Isaac lowered his guard as he came to the realization that if she wanted him dead she would have tried to kill him already.

"Umm thanks for helping me" Isaac said.

The xeno hissed...

"Um I don't understand you." Isaac said with pauses between the words.

_"Can you hear this? You probably don't but we must get out of here"_The xeno thought.

Her voice resembled that of a 21 year-old female "Oh my god! I can hear you in my head!" Isaac nearly shouted. _"Can you hear me?"_He tried

_"Yes I can..."_ The xeno said in shock and confusion. _"No time for any formalities. We must find a place to hide as more of my brothers and sisters are coming. After we are safe we can figure out how in the mothers name you can hear me!"_The xeno said as she grabbed Isaac's arm.

_"Wait we can hide in my room it's around here"_ he said as he led the both of them to safety. _'What am I thinking? Am I honestly going to trust this creature? Well she did save my life... She also probably killed some poor sod too. Then again those poor sods wanted to kill me and I still don't know why! How can I communicate with her through telepathy?'_Isaac continued to rack his mind on these and more matters once they we're safe.

When he finally stopped torturing himself with these questions he was sitting on his bed, the xenomorph curled on the floor a meter from his feet.

Isaac looked at the xeno and as he did one more thought entered his mind. 'Why do I feel an attraction toward this xenomorph? Isaac shook this thought from his head and got up.

The xeno looked at her companion _"My name is Safir by the way"_she said

"I am Isaac Larson pleased to meat you... It's a beautiful name. If you don't me asking where did you get it?" Isaac asked curiously.

_"The humans that captured me as a chest burster as you call it gave it to me. The mother knew it would match me so it stuck"_ She said thinking back.  
><em>"Oh I see! In one of the languages I studied your name means blue sapphire so it must be the slight blue tint in your armor"<em>

_"Yes"_Safir said as she lay her head down.

Isaac decided to check something and went to the fridge and began to rummage through its contents.

He found he found burger patties but decided that since his new companion only ate raw meat he would save it for her.

Isaac could not find anything else of use so he took an apple from a shelf and finished it along with another. He picked up the meat he had found earlier and brought it to Safir.

Noticing her steady breathing and lack of movement he assumed she was asleep so he placed the meat on a plate and left it on the floor and smiled at his sleeping friend. Isaac then walked over to the bed and lay down...

Safir watched as Isaac placed the meat on the floor then fall asleep. There was something she felt towards him, however the feeling was as alien to her as she was to Isaac she hadn't felt this emotion before. There was something very strange about him and yet it left her feeling protective of him.

As Safir finished the meat left to her she sensed two of her brethren in the hall no doubt looking for her since she had betrayed them.

Then a hiss came from outside the entrance. This was enough to scare Isaac off his bed as he hit the floor with a thump. The xeno's outside must have heard it because they were now clawing at the door.

The two waited for their inevitable brawl with the xenomorph's on the other side of the door.

Suddenly the door was pulled open and the two xenomorph's entered the room. Isaac watched as his companion ran at the two and dispatched them quickly.

_"We are not safe here anymore we must reach the mother she will understand why I did what I did I am sure of it"_Safir said with determination.

"Is that a good idea won't she kill me?" Isaac asked.

_"No... At least I don't think so. There is something different about you to the other humans. Even if there was not I won't let her harm you"_she answered.

Before Isaac could say more he found himself writhing in pain on the floor. That was when Safir put him on her back and left down the corridor. She hoped soon they would be within the safety of the nest...

**0 0 0**

** planet orbit **

** 0 0 0**

"Ok marines listen up the target is subject 7 A.K.A Isaac Larson. He is to be brought back to Weyland alive so tranquilizers and other non-lethal ammo are only to be fired near him. Everything else is kill on site do you understand me!" General Tyler announced.

"Sir Yes sir!" the six said in unison.

"Very good now get to the drop ship ladies he isn't gonna capture himself!

Once the drop ship was loaded it took off for the planet surface toward the colony. 

**0 0 0**

**Authors note: Well there you go a nice long one! This was a difficult chapter to write mostly because of my lack of time but it is finally finished! Well I will see you in the next chapter! Flamers as always STAY AWAY!**


	4. Bunker Down

**Authors note: I'm Back! You thought I had abandoned you huh. Wow sorry for the LONG wait. It's been hectic here and I have had little time to write I'm glad however that this is finally posted. I would like to thank "Timefather64, MarkDr, RKF22, Bahamut, Crisis Core, Veldrisk, and the guests for the reviews. You guys keep me writing! Again I apologize for the long wait.**

**You can all thank the Guests for getting me to write again. They showed me that even though I hadn't posted in a while people are still reading. I am sorry I find myself with very little free time as I'm neck deep in work and couldn't write during the previous school holiday because of a job I got but was inevitably let because I "didn't make the cut" so I apologize for the waiting I have left you with. Don't worry it will be back to normal soon.**

**0 0 0**

**Previously... (Highly recommended you read again because of the wait. If you've just read the previous chapter you may skip it.)**

**0 0 0**

"Is that a good idea won't she kill me?" Isaac asked.

_"No... At least I don't think so. There is something different about you to the other humans. Even if there was not I won't let her harm you"_ she answered.

Before Isaac could say more he found himself writhing in pain on the floor. That was when Safir put him on her back and left down the corridor. She hoped soon they would be within the safety of the nest...

**0 0 0**

**Present...**

**0 0 0**

It took half an hour for Isaac's throws of pain to end. When Safir felt Isaac stir on her back she quickly found a room, lowered him onto the bed and watched him. Isaac opened his eyes and was relieved to see the slight blue tint in his companion's exoskeleton.

He smiled, a tired look on his face. "Thanks... F-for not leaving me behind." He said obviously worn out from the pain. "You must have sacrificed so much when you saved me" Isaac continued in grateful tone. "And to what you said in the room before I fell ill..."

Isaac propped himself up and gave her a one armed hug. Safir froze there was that strange feeling again.

"Thank you" he added with a sleepy tone then lay down and fell asleep with a slight smile upon his lips.

Safir was at a loss. She looked down at Isaac and smiled (as best a xeno can) climbed on the bed, curled up next to Isaac and followed him to sleep.

**0 0 0**

**800 meters away**

**Barracks...**

**0 0 0**

The barracks was empty not a soul in sight but the blood that now painted the walls was a clear indicator of what had happened. The stench, that of rotting corpses. The marines were horrified at the amount of gore that now lay across the floors.

"Take a good look men, this is why we must eradicate these creatures. Not only for our safety but for our fallen comrades too." Tyler said with a wistful look on his face.

"Ok marines secure all the vents. If those bugs get in here we are all dead. Makovitch over there" The general ordered.

"Yes sir!" Makovitch shouted as he ran over and welded the vent shut.

"Sound off!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Vent sealed sir!" Danly said.

"Secure sir!" Harlan announced.

"Finished sir!" Makovitch answered

"Done! Ain't no way they getting in!" Johnson hollered.

"Ops centre secure general." Petrovskii said with confidence.

"Thank you Victor. Alright men we are to bring subject 7 here and await extraction. He is of the highest priority he was the only one out of the ten that survived. Now let's move out ladies!"

"Sir yes sir!"

**0 0 0**

**Room 517**

**0 0 0**

Isaac awoke slowly only to find himself being pinned down by Safir's sleeping form laying directly atop him.

_'Surprisingly warm for such a cold-looking creature'_ he thought.

As if hearing Isaac's thoughts Safir shifted, wrapping her tail around him protectively. Isaac blushed at the closeness between them.

Isaac knew he wouldn't be going anywhere soon so he made himself more comfortable and began to drift off to sleep. As Isaac was about to fall asleep when suddenly Safir buried her face in his neck which caused his blush to return tenfold.

After trying and failing to figure out the situation Isaac began to drift yet again and fell asleep shortly after.

0 0 0

Approximately Five Hours Later...

0 0 0

Isaac awoke to find his companion had left the room probably to answer the call of nature. Isaac got up and flipped the light switch but nothing happened. He then remembered his shoulder mounted flashlight, turned it on and began to survey the area. The room was fairly large in size with a small kitchen, a bathroom, a dining table and a king size bed.

There were no signs of a struggle here so the Xenomorph's hadn't been here yet aside from his companion. The lack of brutality in the section of the compound suggested that there was little to no Xenomorph activity. In any case Isaac hoped to stay longer and find some supplies.

The first thing he checked was the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He found a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a first aid kit. He then proceeded to the kitchen where he found a backpack and put the alcohol and first aid kit in.

By the time Isaac had gotten all the food he could find Safir had returned, blood dripping from her mouth.

"I trust he or she was tasty?" Isaac said jokingly.

_"Yes very."_ Safir said with a smile. _"I'm glad to see you up on your feet. What happened earlier"_ she continued with a worried tone.

"I honestly don't know, one second I'm fine the next it's as if a car ran me over." Isaac answered as he finished packing everything in the backpack.

"Hey, Safir thanks for not leaving me behind. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you" he said as he embraced her again. Safir slowly returned the hug. She was contempt to stay in that position as long as possible although she couldn't explain why nor did she care she liked having Isaac close to her and she would be any chance she got...

**0 0 0**

**Authors note: Well there you go my lovely readers I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Again sorry for the long wait. I hope to hear from you soon. **

**Review make the world go round, make me happy and inspires me to write on. As always ONLY WRITE FLAMES IN A PM PLEASE!**


	5. The Truth Revealed

**Authors note: Special thanks to MarkDr and all my other friends here for the Lemon ideas! Without your ideas for the lemon this chapter wouldn't be up so soon also thanks to booman980 and RKF22 for the reviews.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content which is inappropriate for young viewers. Beware.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did there would be some serious xeno/human romance in the movies! ;D**

**VERY IMPORTANT: This is my first lemon so please be kind.**

**0 0 0**

**1 AM**

**0 0 0**

Safir lay awake in bed thinking of that strange emotion that popped up every time she was close to Isaac. It had taken half the night but she had finally figured it out and hoped he felt the same.

After trying and failing to figure out a way to ask she came up with a plan and hoped to the matriarch he felt the same way.

**0 0 0**

**9 AM**

**0 0 0**

Isaac awoke but kept his eyes closed hoping he could fall asleep again. That was when he felt a weight on him. As he opened his eyes he saw Safir straddling him.

"Um what are you doing?" Isaac asked as he propped himself up on his arms. Safir took her chance, leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Isaac froze, his mind reeling as he tried to comprehend what was happening. That was when he smelled her arousal and when she pushed him back down. Isaac was shocked at first but slowly began to relax and accept the kiss.

'Thank the matriarch' she thought to herself as she felt Isaac returned the kiss.

Safir still pressing her lips to his ran her hands over his chest but was mindful of her claws. Isaac knew what was happening but he didn't fight it. He knew he had fallen in love with her over the time they had spent together.

Safir lifted her head up _"These must come off"_ she said as she tugged on his shirt and pants.

Isaac slowly began to remove the armoured vest then his shirt. Once Isaac removed his pants he now lay naked, his member standing proudly.

Isaac examined Safir between her legs to see she was dripping wet with arousal. Her muscles tensed as he slid a finger in. This caused her to arch her back and hiss as she was explored making her snarl and growl.

"You like that?" Isaac murmured softly, smiling as he watched her reactions, pushing his fingers a bit deeper into her.

_"What a question."_ Safir said sarcastically in a voice barely above a whisper before letting out the soft hiss. Isaac laughed quietly.

"I guess it's hard between two different races in a situation like this." he whispered, running his fingers over her taut hips. In turn, Safir's muscles flexed as her entire body tightened briefly. Isaac noticed a quick gasp leave her lips, even though she tried to stifle it.

Isaac then removed his finger and pressed his lips to hers. He then flipped them over but was careful of the dorsal tubes on Safir's back.

Isaac smiled at her as she purred at him, extending her inner jaw and rubbed it on his cheek. Safir hissed softly as she watched Isaac move lower. He slid his finger back in making her arch her back and growl. Her lips pulled back showing her silver teeth in a snarl of pleasure. "Oh yes that feels so good." She began to roll her hips up and down against his hand, her body seeming to act of its own accord, grinding against Isaac's fingers in rhythm. Suddenly, his fingers found her g-spot, just an inch inside of her along the top of the inside of her causing her to gasp sharply and screech loudly.

Isaac began kissing down her chest then her perfectly smooth stomach. He then moved lower until he reached his destination. Isaac held her sides as he kissed and licked at her clitoris. He caressed her shaking legs as he tasted the juices pouring from her. His hands rubbed her legs down to her flexing toes and rubbed the soles of her feet. She growled and grinded harder into his face. Isaac's fingers intertwined with her toes as they griped his hands. Safir screeched as his tongue sped up and slid inside her. She whined as she neared her climax.

His tongue just managed to reach her g-spot, unable to hold on any longer Safir arched her back, howled as she clamped on Isaac's tongue and spilled her juices on his face.

Isaac kissed her soaked vulva. Safir hissed between whimpers as her legs continued to shake. Isaac licked his lips, tasting her juices. "Such an interesting taste." He said with a smile. Safir laughed and brought him up to her, purring at him.

Her arms and tail wrapped over him in a hug. Isaac wiped off his face on a pillow then continued.

He hovered over her and teased her entrance which caused Safir to hiss softly.

Not able to hold off any longer Isaac slowly entered her which made her hiss in pleasure.

His thrusts were slow at first as he enjoyed the feeling of being inside her. Safir flipped them over, this surprised Isaac as he hadn't expected her to have the strength after such an eruption.

She began to ride atop her lover making him groan. Isaac instinctively thrust to the pace of her rocking making her hiss.

_"Unnngh, yes!"_ she gasped, gripping his broad shoulders for balance and leverage, before she began to lift her hips up and then push them down hard. Safir's body continued bucking up and down roughly against him, her pussy rising and falling over his shaft. Isaac's teeth bared themselves in a clenched grimace of mind-numbing pleasure, his eyes glaring down to where their bodies were meeting, watching as her hips pumped up and down over his dick, entranced by the sight of her womanhood working up and down over his Shaft.

Safir arched her back and screeched loudly as she came hard a second time, clamping down on Isaac's shaft as she soaked both them and part of the bed in her juices. This was too much for Isaac and caused him release his seed deep within Safir making her gasp.

As she came down from her high she leaned down and began to nibble on Isaac's neck. She then bit down. It was not hard enough to draw blood but it would leave a mark.

Isaac looked at her in confusion. _"I have marked you as mine, no other may have you my mate"_ Safir said softly.

Isaac smiled then did the same to her but made sure not to draw blood. She smiled at him. Exhausted, they then fell asleep in each other's arms.

**0 0 0**

**3 hours later...**

**0 0 0**

Safir woke up in an empty bed which left her to wonder where her mate had gone. She gazed around the room to see it empty that was when Isaac came through the door to the bathroom. (Fully clothed)

"Ah good morning, Safir. I trust you slept well" Isaac asked happily. "I suggest we get you cleaned up" he continued

Safir nodded in agreement, followed Isaac into the small room and got into the shower. Isaac turned on the water and began to scrub her down. Once she was clean he dried her off.

_"I suggest we continue towards the nest. It isn't far from here."_ Safir said

"Sir I have found him and it looks like he made a friend." Johnson said over the radio.

"What friend? Where is he going?" Tyler asked.

"Sir he made friends with a bug. It looks like they are heading in the direction of the nest." Johnson answered.

"No, no, no! He cannot reach the matriarch! Go to the north entrance to the nest we will meet you there. We must stop him"

"Sir I could sedate him and bring him back."

"No the Xenomorph will rip you apart we can't risk it!"

"Roger that sir I'm heading back now."

**0 0 0**

The walls slowly shifted and warped as Isaac and Safir entered the nest. Many Xenomorph's had gathered and followed behind making any thought of running disappear but they left when they neared the main chamber. The main chamber was huge and to what Isaac could make out it was a heating room for the complex that was when he saw the matriarch.

Isaac kneeled to show respect. _"Hmm a well mannered human? Most just try to slay my children"_ the queen said. Her voice was softer than Isaac expected.

"I have no desire to harm the Xenomorph's your highness" Isaac said as he stood up. The queen was surprised that Isaac could hear her. She leaned down till she was level to him and noticed the bite mark. "No I don't think you do"

_"So Safir this is the human you betrayed and killed your brothers and sisters for?"_

_"Yes mother there is something different about him and he is a fine warrior. He killed two brothers as if they were nothing."_

Now that Safir had mentioned it the queen did feel an abnormality in the human. She then realized what it was but decided not to say anything until she was absolutely sure.

_"Tell me human how can you hear me when others can't?"_ She asked.

_"I honestly have no idea. The scientists wiped my memory I don't remember."_

The queen's head shot to the side _"The humans have entered the nest I have a plan"_ the queen said then explained the plan to Isaac. _"Now go I will speak with my child alone"_ the queen said as she turned to Safir.

Isaac left to carry out the plan then the queen looked to Safir. _"We must talk on what is to happen when your mate returns as I have a suspicion. If I am right we must prepare for what is to come"_

**0 0 0**

"Sir there he is!" Johnson said.

"Capture subject 7 I want him alive!" General Tyler ordered. Isaac heard the general and said "Wait... What!?" The marines then grabbed him and dragged him to OPS.

His resistance hadn't faltered in the half hour that it took to get him to the operations room. Johnson and Harlan held him down on a chair. The general, fed up said with an angry tone "Stop struggling you abomination!"

Now Isaac was confused. "Abomination? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your memory was wiped, wasn't it? I hate to break it to you kid but you are not human" the general said.

**(I was planning a cliff hanger here lol would have been epic and funny to see your responses to it XD)**

Isaacs eyes widened in disbelief.

"What the fuck are you talking about, look at me! Of course I am human!"

The general laughed "Listen to me carefully so I can fill the blanks in that tiny head of yours"

"Sir are you sure that's a wise idea?" Danly asked.

"Relax he can't do anything now. Ok kid allow me to enlighten you. You had volunteered at Weyland-Yutani for some scientific research. There were 10 of you, each injected with different strands of xeno DNA. This was to try adding the strength, heightened senses and agility of a xeno into a human, the perfect soldier. All was fine for a while then things began to go wrong. All died, well except you of course, the infamous subject 7.

The scientists were baffled, your DNA structure did not reject the Xenomorph's as the others had but bonded with it instead. The scientists where overjoyed however there were an unexpected outcome. The Xenomorph DNA Began rewriting your human DNA.

Your xeno side was taking over and if the scientists didn't act as fast as they had you would have turned into one of them completely, however you had already changed in many ways, your aggression, reflexes, strength, senses, all heightened to a xeno's level.

Then the unthinkable happened... Before the scientists had the chance to put your xeno side into a dormant state you broke out, 23 dead, 15 in critical condition, you did all this with nothing but your bare hands, you had no remorse. One of the soldiers that tried to stop you was taken back to the space station and wheeled right past me to the operating ward, his left arm ripped right from its socket... He did not survive... Once you were caught the scientists immediately injected you with a high concentrate of the queens royal jelly this put your xeno side into a dormant state, however it is only a temporary solution, it is expected to wear off in a few hours now... Well that is if we didn't have another shot with us. Do not worry this won't hurt...well it won't hurt us anyway" the general said with an evil smile about his lips.

That was when Makovitch came through the door and Isaac took the chance given and broke free, kicking general Tyler in the gut whilst throwing the two marines that were holding his arms into the far wall he then darted through the door into the darkness...

"We have less time than we thought" General Tyler said between groans of pain, looking at the now dented 3 foot thick solid steel wall the soldiers were thrown into...

"Johnson and Harlan are dead sir" Petrovskii said grimly.

"Get ready men we're going after Isaac"

**0 0 0**

**Authors note: Hehe bet you didn't see that coming! Isaac's part xeno and becoming more so! I applaud you if you caught the hints and guessed what would happen as I did leave a few hints in the previous chapters. A lot happened here and it came together nicely. Well the next chapter awaits!**

**Reviews are appreciated, flames are hated unless it is in a PM. XP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Alright sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. Real life is a bitch like that. Well unfortunately we appear to be nearing the end of this story I see 1 or 2 chapters left. Its a pity I am really enjoying this story. I'm glad you all liked the lemon. Ah well hope you enjoy chapter 6! **

**THIS IS A LONG ONE TO CELEBRATE THE NEW YEAR ENJOY! XD you better enjoy **ಠ**.**ಠ **lolz**

**Disclaimer: wow I haven't done this in a while. So... I DON'T OWN IT! Only the oc's and the plot.**

**0 0 0**

**Barracks**

**0 0 0**

"Sir we need reinforcements" Petrovskii said not about to take no for an answer.

"I agree Petrovskii... Bring me the duty roster for the space station." Tyler said

Once Petrovskii found it he handed the data pad to Tyler. He searched the data base picking a hand full of people. Tyler then went to the console and opened the vid communications. "U.S.S Washington this is Viper 212 how copy?"

"This is U.S.S Washington solid copy. What seems to be the problem Viper 212?"

"We have sustained losses half my team is dead I request reinforcements."

"Request granted. Is there anyone in particular?"

"I have sent the list. You should receive it shortly"

"Roger that 212. What's the status on precious cargo?"

"We are negative precious cargo it got away. Once those reinforcements arrive we will retrieve"

"Roger that over and out"

**0 0 0**

Isaac ran as fast as his legs could carry him toward the nest "My queen phase 2 of your plan is a go. I found out what I needed to" He said the last part with a mixture of sadness, astonishment and happiness.

_"Safir and I heard, your mind was unconsciously broadcasting what they were saying. All my children must have heard it"_ The queen responded

_"Isaac are you okay?"_ Safir asked, worried for her mate.

_"Its just a lot to take in is all... I'll be fine"_ Isaac answered.

_"I had my suspicions about this... The first time we met you had an aura about that only my children have thou I doubt they noticed it. I did not want to say anything until I was certain"_ The queen chimed in.

At this time Isaac had returned to the main chamber in the nest where he saw about 4 Xenomorph's preparing that looked like a cocoon. The queen saw his confusion and answered. _"This is to protect you and keep you in a deep sleep until the transformation is complete."_

Isaac saw Safir, walked over to her and embraced her giving her a quick kiss before he reluctantly released her from his grip. _"I'll see you soon"_ Isaac said with a happy smile.

_"I have a little surprise for you when I see you again"_ Safir said trying to sound seductive. This caused Isaac's smile to widen.

Isaac got in the cocoon to find it was roomier than he expected but that was probably to accommodate his new form. Once Isaac was in the 4 Xenomorph's used their goo-like substance to close it off.

**_0 0 0_**

**_Main Chamber North Entrance_**

**_0 0 0_**

"Did you just see that!? H-he kissed that thing!" Danly silently shouted to Taylor.

"Yes I saw now be quiet! Ok here's the plan. The matriarch doesn't like watching its "children" die... We can use that against her. Now all 8 of you take a good look at that bug subject 7 kissed. If shit turns sideways you know what to do."

All 8 soldiers walked up to the matriarch and trained their guns on her. As if on cue Tyler saw the other Xeno's back down.

Tyler walked up to the cocoon, using the but of his pistol to break away the now hardened shell and jammed the needle into Isaacs arm emptying the contents of the syringe. The cocoon then began to crack and Isaac fell out. "He's still human!" Tyler exclaimed triumphantly.

Upon seeing him Isaac grabbed Tyler by throat with one hand lifting him off his feet "Oh no you don't. Put me down or we will paint the walls with your little girlfriends brains" Tyler said as the marines took aim at Safir who hissed in turn.

Isaac dropped him and looked toward Safir, a look of defeat on his face "Now be a good little abomination and go back to Op's"

Isaac slowly began walking when he felt Safir grab his arm. _"Please don't go"_ she pleaded.

_"If I don't they will kill you and I can't lose you or life will hardly be worth living..."_ Isaac said wistfully as he freed himself gently and walked away. _"Please don't follow..."_ He continued feeling as if his heart broke after saying those words as he disappeared down the dark corridor.

_"Mother what do we do!?"_ Safir said distressed.

_"We continue to prepare for phase three the rest is up to your mate"_

Once back at Op's Tyler got a call from the company "Larson someone wants to talk to you" he said and activated the wall monitor and the familiar face of Karl Bishop Weyland appeared.

"Hello Subject 7 I hope these men were not too hard on you..." Karl said trying to be friendly.

"Weyland? Why are you doing this?"

"For your protection of course. There are some dangerous creatures loose in the colony right now and these men are there to rescue you" all while Karl said this Tyler was behind Isaac waving his arms and shaking his head mouthing the word "no" over and over when Karl finished Tyler Face palmed loudly and walked away.

"Cut the bullshit Weyland I know what you did to me and I know what I am" Isaac said shooting Daggers at Karl.

"Ah I see you were prematurely exposed to sensitive information..." Karl said looking at Tyler who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "However you volunteered and now that you're the only one that survived that makes you quite valuable."

"What was the experiment for, Bishop?"

"It was to breed the perfect weapon. As you know we cannot control a Xenomorph however when you change you will still think like a human and being ex-marine you know how to take orders. You would be the perfect soldier...a marine in a xeno's body. Think of the possibilities!" Weyland said with a smile.

Then Isaac began to laugh "You honestly think I'll believe that shit. You'll experiment on me to try replicate what's happening to me! Then you'll throw away what's left." Karl's smile disappeared. "You see unfortunately Weyland I know you. You won't settle for one you will sacrifice that one to make more. It's who you are! And no matter if I turn I will never submit! Xeno's and marines have 2 things in common we are tough and we never surrender and I will not bend my knee to you!" Isaac shouted as he banged his fist on the panels below the screen effectively damaging them beyond repair.

"Well thankfully your compliance isn't required, General lock him in the Brig until my team arrives to retrieve subject 7 and your team. If he tries to escape kill his little xeno girlfriend you mentioned in your report."

"Yes sir!" The general said then the marines grabbed Isaac and threw him in the brig.

**0 0 0**

**30 minutes later...**

**0 0 0**

Isaac was placed in the barracks jail at Ops and stood in the corner of the metal room.

The marines then began to talk with Isaac through the door. Mostly about all the things he did when he was on duty in the Marine core. That was when Danly spoke. "Hey Larson that xeno you saved when you came with us what is so special about it?"

"She, saved my life I owe her everything."

"Nah man there's something else. We saw you two kiss. That thing your girlfriend or something" Danly asked jokingly.

"She's my mate you self righteous prick" Isaac said annoyed at his tone.

Danlys's eyes widened and Makovitch lost his lunch as they listened to Isaac go on about what had happened till now obviously leaving out the plan the queen discussed with him. After he was done the marines all but the one guard left too shocked to speak.

He felt different from before but didn't know what it was... All he knew was they were taking him away from Safir and he would never see her again... At this revelation something inside him snapped and he dropped to the ground in pain. Outside the door the guard heard his screams of pain and went in to check on Isaac. On entering he found the room empty. As he walked further into the room he heard an in-human chuckle then a tail spike was driven through his back. Isaac dropped from the roof then proceeded to tear the ripped clothes from his new body. He was dark black with five clawed fingers on each hand and his elbows elongated to sharp spikes. Isaac looked around the corridor seeing 2 sealed vents and began tearing them open.

_"My queen I have opened two vents phase 2 is complete begin phase 3"_ Isaac said

**0 0 0**

**Main Chamber**

**0 0 0**

_"All my children hearing this... It is time"_ she said then sent a blood curdling scream throughout the nest

**0 0 0**

**Authors note: Well there you go chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it! XD You can't complain about the length lol.**


	7. Family Ties

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Authors note: Hello my lovely readers. I'm utterly shocked that some of you actually thought I had given up on this story. This appears to be the end of the line for this particular AVP fic. There might be a chance however that I may be adding more chapters in future so it might not be over yet. But for now it is. I have 3 other fics that are eating at me at the moment.**

**My How to Train Your Dragon fic has been written up to 6 chapters already but hasn't even had one chapter posted yet. (Because I believe it is better to finish one Fic first before going onto the next... It's better for you readers and for myself. It keeps the story flowing correctly and there are no extremely long pauses between chapters. Again I think of all of you :3)**  
><strong>((And No the reason for the pauses lately were different))<strong>

**How To Train Your Dragon. (I need to just proof read this story again and fix it up. I started this when I was still new to writing so yeah.)**

**Paring: (Male) OC / (Female)Toothless**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Romance<strong>  
><strong>Lemon: Hell Yes!<strong>  
><strong>Takes place after "Gift of The Night Fury" (note this is a short movie from DreamWorks that takes place after the original movie. So if you have not seen it and loved the movie I suggest searching and watching it after you read this chapter, of course)<strong>

**The second is a League of Legends Fic by "Leon He" which I'm continuing but still have to start. This is a Romance fic.**

**Paring: Cassiopeia / Talon**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Lemon: Maybe<strong>

**The third is a Jurassic park Fic which has two chapters written up already.**

**Paring: Human (male) x (Female) Velociraptor**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Lemon: Hell Yeah!<strong>

**Please note that this story has my full undivided attention at the moment, so I will mostly be writing on this story.**

**I'd like to thank the following**

**RKF22**  
><strong>Your Reviews are always a pleasure to read. Thank you. You are one of the few that have been with me from the get go and I hope to see you in either of the above mentioned stories xD. (The few that have been with me from the beginning, you all know who you are xD)<strong>

**Mystery moose**  
><strong>"Love it! Not a lot of these kinds of fics are out there and I'm glad you're<strong>  
><strong>making such an effort to create an awesome story. Thank you!"<strong>

**This review made my day thank you very much :3 I do this all for readers like you. You rock! You know who you all are!**

**Anon (Guest) ((who ever you may be))**  
><strong>Ok you can put the rock and rope away there will be no bridge suicide today XD. As for the extra lemon, there might be again if I get inspired. ;D. Up to you readers I guess so tell me what you think! Lol it might be a while though. I want to begin my other stories.<strong>

**Domanickouellette1998**  
><strong>"I hope your friend makes the next part soon I can't wait ciao"<strong>

**This confused me a lot and I am still unsure of what he/she was talking about. :S**

**Crystal Moon Magic**  
><strong>"nice! Growing a tail that fast... yeah, it would hurt alright!"<strong>

**Yeah I could only imagine it would lol.**

**Guest (whoever you may be)**  
><strong>"Aw come on I wanted to see the surprise Safir said she had for him next time she saw him!"<strong>

**Don't fret you might see it if there are a surplus of reviews for it ;D**

**berserker (Guest)**  
><strong>"human teeth cannot puncture a Xenomorph exoskelleton."<strong>

***SIGH!* .**  
><strong>What part of "he's basically a Xenomorph" eludes you? He's not human. Or did you just not read that far lol. Thanks for the review though and I will revise that chapter regardless.<strong>

**Ps: You spelled exoskeleton and a few other things wrong. Sorry the beta reader in me thought you should know :)**

**Awohldude (Guest)**  
><strong>JAwohldude: Absolutely love the Human Xeno pairing, for the love of god keep updating ASAP!<strong>

**This one made me smile. Thanks.**

**Guest**

**:R u still doing this I hope so this story is really good**

**I'm sure this answered your question xD. Thanks I'm glad you like it. :)**

**I'd like to also thank those who favorited and followed.**

**Anyway on to the final chapter of Finding the Truth! Or is it!? Lol. This will be the longest chapter in the story thus far. I will also be introducing a new character into the story to open up new opportunities for future chapters. Winks, wink nudge, nudge. xD**

**Ideas for these future chapters are greatly encouraged. If you have one please pm it to me. Anyway enough with my constant rambling ON TO THE STORY!**

**0 0 0**

The Xenomorph's ran through the now open vents and began capturing all the marines.

Isaac stood before 20 Xenomorph's and began assigning orders to all but one. The other nineteen left and that was when Isaac addressed the last one "Find the good general, I would like a word with him" he ordered. The Xenomorph bowed its head and ran off leaving Isaac to assist in the capture of the marines.

All 8 of the marines were captured pretty easily. 4 Xenomorph's had died in the process, but it was well worth it.

The one Xenomorph from before pushed general Tyler forward and Isaac walked up to him. _"Hello, general."_ Isaac said telepathically to Tyler.

"I-Isaac? H-how are you a Xeno? I gave you the shot. You should be human." Tyler said bewildered.

_"Well, obviously you were too late."_ Isaac said with difficulty as he focused his inner voice toward Tyler_. "You should have known this would happen. Nothing is more deadly than a Xenomorph hive... Take them away."_ Isaac finished as he walked away. He walked a good 20 steps before his new instincts kicked in and he dropped down on all fours. He didn't bother getting back up. While he was use to walking on two legs, four felt more natural.

The marines were then dragged back to the nest and had the Xenomorph embryo's implanted in their chests. Tyler was the only one to be left alone, by Isaac's request.

Isaac had just entered the queen's chamber when he was tackled to the ground by an elated Safir. _"I thought I was going to lose you."_ She said in a relieved tone as she held him close.

Isaac chuckled as he returned the hug. "_I would never leave you, Safir. Even if I was to leave, I'd take you with me."_ He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. The sensation was stranger than when he was human. It now felt, right...

The queen cleared her throat, reminding both Isaac and Safir they were not alone. They quickly broke up and kneeled before the queen, who chuckled at the sudden formalities_. "Well done on the capture of the human warriors, Isaac. You show great potential as a leader. Perhaps you could lead my children in the capture of the other colonies on the planet?"_ She asked.

_"I would be honoured my queen. However the other colony's defences have been upgraded because of the danger the hive possesses. We will not be able to take them with so little of us."_ Isaac stated.

_"Hmmm, and I take it you have a plan to rectify this?"_ The matriarch questioned.

_"Yes I do, but it won't be easy. I first need to find a working terminal that has a link to the space station orbiting the planet. Once I find one I will create a fake warning that will indicate a hull breach and cause its inhabitants to escape via the escape pods, which I will then redirect to the colony's court yard where all of us will be waiting. Then we swarm the pods and take them all as hosts."_ Isaac explained with a Xenomorph equivalent of a smile.

_"Very good, Isaac. How many of these pods will we be expecting?"  
><em>  
><em>"Around 200 to 250. There are about 450 humans aboard the station. I know it seems like a lot, but the pods are meant for deep space travel and put the humans inside in stasis, so we can take our time when the pods touch down."<br>_  
><em>"Very well, take a few of my children with you to aid in your search. I have already instructed all of them that you are to be treated as a high ranking warrior or in human terms 'a commander' so they should obey unless I have given them other orders to carry out."<em>

"Thank you my queen."

Isaac responded with surprise at the sudden promotion but accepted it. _"There is one more thing though" _the queen nodded to continue and so Isaac did. _"I have a brother on the station. His name is, Shawn. All I ask is that he is not harmed. He is the only family I have left... Well, excluding Safir of course."_

_"I swear, Isaac that no harm shall come to him so long as he behaves himself."  
><em>  
><em>"Thank you"<em> Isaac answered sincerely and walked out the main chamber with his mate in tow.

**0 0 0**

**Cocooning/Host chamber**

**0 0 0**

Tyler awoke to screams of pain as the chest bursters emerged from their hosts in a mess of blood as his friends and comrades chest cavities were ripped open from the inside, killing them shortly after.

_"Ah good your awake."_ Isaac said as he emerged from the shadows.

"Why are you doing this, Isaac? And to your own race too... Tyler asked in a disbelieving tone.

_"I am no longer a human, general. Or did you forget that little detail?"_ Isaac inquired.

"No. No I did not. I just thought there might have been a part of you left that was still human. How can you stand idly by as these... Things, wipe out innocent people?"

_"What. You mean the same people that experimented on me and 9 others. God only knows how many came before that!"  
><em>  
><em>"Back on earth, I was just some college dropout who joined the army. My family is dead aside from my brother, Shawn who is still on the Station. I basically had nothing back on earth, but here... Here I have a new home, a mate and the other Xenomorph's respect me. This life is far better than the one I left behind. All I have to do now is make sure my brother is safe.<em>"

Tyler heard every word booming in his head. It was obvious that Isaac had moved on. Something in the shadows caught his eye. It was Isaac's little girlfriend. Tyler quietly grabbed his pistol, which the Xenomorph's had neglected to take off of him, aimed the gun and fired, hitting Safir.

As Safir dropped to the ground Isaac had already ripped the gun from Tyler's hand and was at her side. Thankfully the bullet had just missed her lung, hitting her in the shoulder. The bullet had gone straight through, not leaving much damage. Safir looked at the wound and began to cover it with a little of her goo-like spit to stop the bleeding. "I am fine, Isaac" she said reassuringly and pressed her lips to his.

They broke the kiss and Isaac turned back to Tyler. Isaac felt like the amount of rage he had inside would cause him to explode at any second. He grabbed Tyler by the shoulders, opened his mouth and readied his inner jaw to strike, but pulled away shortly after. _"No. A quick death is too good for you."_ Isaac said as he walked off. A few minutes passed and Tyler was getting nervous. Isaac re-emerged with a Face Hugger perched on his shoulder. _"This Face Hugger and I will be the last thing you will ever see... Well, technically the Chest Burster will be..."_ Isaac looked to the Face Hugger. _"Get him"_ and as he finished those words the face hugger leapt from his shoulder and onto Tyler's face. He gave a short muffled scream but was cut short as the Face Hugger put him to sleep.

Isaac gave a huff of approval and walked out the chamber, leaving Tyler to his already sealed fate. Outside 8 Xeno's waited for him patiently and bowed their heads in respect when he emerged with his mate_. "Ok the console we are looking for is black and has these images on the screen"_ Isaac explained as he carved the images into the steel floor along with a crude map of the compound. _"We are here. The console is in the communications rooms here but I'm not sure which room it is in. We will break up in teams of two and search for the console."_ Isaac explained. (Now I want none of that 'oh they don't have eyes' bullshit. Please just go with it.)

On the way to the com rooms Isaac had gone into more detail about the console. the hallway they were walking in was painted in blood and a few dead Xenomorph's and decaying humans were dotting the floor near the door to the rooms they sought.

**0 0 0**

**Comms room 1**

**0 0 0**

Isaac and Safir searched the room that housed the mainframes and various other machines. The floors were littered with cables and the occasional bright light would emanate from the roof sending sparks down. Out of all the consoles not one was the one they were looking for. _"I think I have found it. My mate and I are in the fourth room on the left"_ a male Xenomorph said through Telepathy.

_"We are on our way"_ Safir answered.

**0 0 0**

**Comms room four**

**0 0 0**

The room was not alike the mainframe. It was large yes, but hadn't had all the cables and other hardware. The main console was mostly unscathed aside from a gash in the metal left by an unknown Xenomorph. Isaac began inputting the codes to hack the station computers and hoped Shawn would be okay. Safir sensed his uneasiness and placed a hand on his shoulder. _"Do not worry, Isaac."_ She gave a Xenomorph version of a smile_. "If he is anything like you, I'm sure he will be just fine."_ She finished to which Isaac smiled back and sent the code.

**0 0 0**

**U.S.S Washington, room 516**

**0 0 0**

The room was smallish with a bathroom, kitchen and living room. Shawn was lying on his bed, looking at a picture of Isaac and himself at boot camp posing for the picture with a black tank behind them. In the lower right of the picture was a short sentence that read "Brothers in arms." Shawn smiled. Things were simpler back then...back on earth... Every other battle fought on that blue and green planet was a cake walk compared to what was happening in the colony.

To make matters worse, the entry team had gone dark. _'This is such bullshit'_ Shawn thought as he placed the picture down and got up.

"WARNING hull breach on levels 2, 13 and 20 all personal are to evacuate in the escape pods immediately." An electronic voice said on the intercom.

Already Shawn could hear the frantic footsteps of the rest of the crew as they ran for the escape pods. He ran to the door and opened it, but stopped. The closest pods were to his right but something in the back of his head told him to go to pod 217 to his left. Shawn feeling curious obeyed the sensation and left to the pod bay to the left.  
><strong><br>0 0 0**

**Colony Courtyard.**

**0 0 0**

Isaac, Safir and 175 other Xenomorph's waited patiently around the empty space that was the Courtyard. It was roughly two football fields long and wide, with a few shops, food kiosks and tables dotting it. The sound of the pod's entering the planets lower atmosphere got the attention of all the Xenomorph's as one by one they landed. Half an hour passed before the last of the pods had landed.

The Xenomorph's moved in and began collecting the sleeping humans from the pods. Isaac walked off to a pod that had landed away from the rest, the pod he hoped his brother was in, pod 217. Isaac held out his hand and with one clawed finger, cut a small line on his palm. He then proceeded to smear his now acidic blood on the locking mechanisms and hinges for the pods air lock. The blood made short work of the metal door and it crashed to the floor with a metallic thud.

Isaac went in first followed by Safir then two other female Xenomorph's. The one grabbed a female and the other grabbed a male and began dragging them to the cocooning chamber. Isaac and Safir began moving further in, looking for Shawn. Suddenly a scream broke out from outside, it was Shawn_... 'Oh shit'_ Isaac thought.

Shawn kicked the Xenomorph in the back, managing to free his other leg in the process he quickly got to his feet and looked in horror as pod after pod was opened and their contents dragged away to god knows where. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was familiar yet foreign and when he turned around, what he saw chilled him to the bone. Two more Xeno's stood behind him, one with its hand on his shoulder. _"Hello, brother"_ it said causing Shawn to hyperventilate and feint.

**0 0 0**

**8 and a half hours later**

**0 0 0**

Shawn awoke on a soft bed with a damp face cloth on his forehead. The room was dark but not dark enough that he couldn't see. The details of the room were not a priority as he remembered what the Xenomorph had said to him only a few hours previous. Could it have really been...? No, Isaac was evacuated to the one of the other colony's his CO told him personally. It must have been a trick.

Shawn, trying not to dwell on it decided to look around a bit. The room was a rectangular shape with the bathroom to the left near the bed. The kitchen was on the opposite side with a table in the middle of the room and a TV to the right on the wall.

Shawn first checked the door but found it was locked from the outside. He then decided to raid the fridge for anything to eat, but there was nothing in it other than the odd plate with half eaten food on it that had already gone bad. Shawn sighed and walked over to a drawer and pulled out a steak knife intending to kill the first thing that walked in and make a run for it. He then sat on the bed and waited.

Ten minutes passed before a Xenomorph walked in with a tray, the features on it indicating it was female. Shawn recognized her as the one that was dragging him before, readied the knife and watched the Xeno with interest as it set the tray of food on the table, took a few steps back, sat down and watched him. Shawn was at a loss.

This creature had the ability to tear him limb from limb, and yet it didn't. Not that Shawn was complaining mind you, it was just strange. Here is this Xenomorph who in its kindness brought him food... Very strange. He slowly got up, approached the table and sat down. The food before him was a T-bone steak and mash potatoes. Before he ate he decided to say grace.

Once done he was about to dig in, but the xeno caught his eye. It had brought him this meal so the least he could do was convey his thanks even if it wouldn't understand him. "Um thank you for the meal" Shawn said to which the Xeno nodded. Shawn was taken aback by this

"D-do you understand me?" He asked. The xeno nodded again. Shawn was at a loss of words and so in not finding anything to say he began to eat.

**0 0 0**

**Main Chamber**

**0 0 0**

_"Well done Isaac. We now have over 350 warriors to help in the capture of the other colony's. When shall the invasion start?"_ The Matriarch questioned.

_"In about a week, my queen. I still need to tend to my brother. It will be hard to explain this to him..."_ Isaac trailed off looking at one of his now clawed hands. The queen agreed and waved them off as she began to produce more eggs for the new humans to be brought in.

_"What will you tell your brother my mate?"_ Safir asked as they walked to the room Shawn was in.

_"Honestly? I don't know. The truth I guess. I will tell him everything I've learned; what they did to me and what happened since I met you."_ He smiled at her.

_"Well when you are done with your brother, there is still the matter of that surprise I mentioned earlier."_ Safir reminded him to which he gave a toothy grin.

_"I haven't forgotten..."_ He answered as he playfully bumped into her then continued to walk beside his mate.

**0 0 0**

**Authors Note: Ok there we go! I will still be writing chapters for this but I would like to begin my Jurassic Park fic before I do that. Again I am sorry for the long pause. PEACE OUT! See you in Chapter 7! BTW I roughly estimate 3 or 4 more chapters (hopefully of this length) after I begin my other story.**


	8. The Explanation

**Authors note: FINALLY. THE WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE HAHA! I have continued to post chapters for this fic as a tribute to my sister who passed away at 17...love you sis. I have also decided to put my other stories on hold aside from my AVP and Jurassic Park fanfic's. Which I will be alternating between until I finnish this. I hope you enjoy the chapter... I know my sis was looking forward to reading the finished draft as she is also an author on this fanfic site.**

**This is Dedicated to my sister Rest In Peace :) . Pen name "Evangeline101"**

**Mature Content Ahead (that's right you heard me) ;D. If you have some moral principal that doesn't allow you to read the content ahead (in other words not let you have any fun) I will include a warning before it starts.**

**I would like to thank the following...**

**godhunter6789**

**"Can't wait for the jurassic park fic"**

**It is up and chapter 2 is posted. I hope I didn't disappoint XD**

**RKF22**

**"Nice work cant wait to read your Jurassic park fic keep up the great work my dear"**

**Oh I will xD. The first and second chapter of my Jurassic Park story will be up before I post this. If not I must have some or other disorder that makes me a psychotic dumbass lol.**

**AlphaRidley**

**"Was Isaac turned into a Xenomorph?" Great story! XD You better keep updating, this story is too awesome for us readers to allow you to work on anything but this story. I feel like Shawn is taking away from the plot of the story, is he actually an**  
><strong>important character or is he just a plot device?"<strong>

**Yes, yes he was and thanks xD. Shawn is both as you will see in the coming chapters. He is also an available plot for any on coming sequel if I have enough support and ideas. I believe I sent you a pm if not I apologize. :)**

**deathwingseeker**

**"Awesome. Just, awesome. Best fem-xeno/human-xeno story I've ever read"**

**Aw thanks bud I try XD**

**The Constitutionalist**

**"I have to say that this is an amazing story really would love to see more**  
><strong>soon. I actually have read this story a while back, before I became a member<strong>  
><strong>of this site, and I really like the concept. The characters seem lifelike and<strong>  
><strong>I feel immersed within the story, excellent job!<strong>

**I'm a big fan of the Alien franchise and I feel that there aren't enough**  
><strong>stories like this, involving M HumanF Xenomorph relationships.**

**Anyways, I'm interested in taking a look at the Jurassic Park story, I'll**  
><strong>definitely mark this as a followfavorite while marking you as a favorite**  
><strong>author, hope to see more of this soon, and end this review with Semper Fidelis<strong>  
><strong>(translated from Latin to English, Always Faithful) - The Constitutionalist"<strong>

**And the week maker award goes to THE CONSTITUTIONALITS! Thanks for making my week with your AWESOME review! XD. Btw chapter two is up on my Jurassic Park fic**

**kylewood545678**

**"you should finish this story it is bad ass"**

**I agree this story needs to be finished.**

**Guest**

**"you should finish this story it is pretty good"**

**XD**

**LordCybot**

**"Please please continue this i love it and you deserve a cookie! I eagerly**  
><strong>await your chapter 7 i just hope this story isnt dead"<strong>

**Seeing as I have dedicated it to my sister. I will be damned before I let this story slip through the cracks. Thanks for the review XD**

**DKT**

**"DKT:You my friend have just earned a follower and a place in my favorites when I find my password again."**

**Thank-you very much :D**

**I thank all those who faved and followed and apologize if I missed you're review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Aliens Franchise. Only the OC's and story line.**

**0 0 0**

**Cocooning/Host Chamber**

**0 0 0**

Tyler had just awoken with a groan and immediately knew what was about to happen.

"Tyler? Is that you?" Tyler's CO asked. "W-where are we?" He continued

"We have been cocooned by the Xenomorphs sir... I'm sorry to say that we have been implanted with Chest Bursters" Tyler answered.

"What? B-but how? We were in pods bound for earth because there was a hull breach" His CO asked. By this time all the captured people who were still alive had started listening.

"Its Subject 7 sir. He became a bug and is now leading them. He hacked the station, created a fake warning and redirected the pods. I brought him here...all this death is because of me." Tyler said. He inhaled sharply as the creature inside him moved.

"What happened to him when he was here?" His CO asked.

Tyler pondered for a second before answering "It was june, my squad and I had just returned to Colony LV-216 with 10 volunteers. Among them was Isaac Larson. A man I knew well, though I doubt he knew me. He was one hell of a marine before he left."

"I know I read his file. Him and his brother were legendary in the core" His CO chimed in.

"I don't know why he volunteered but my guess he was bored of being a civilian." The two of them laughed but were cut off from the pain in their chests.

Tyler continued. "In the weeks that passed much had happened what with the scientists injecting a different strain of Xeno DNA into each of them. One by one they dropped, their muscles twitched as the light left their eyes till only one was left, either the strongest or luckiest."

"Isaac..." The CO stated.

"I knew it would be him. He was the most stubborn die-hard there." Tyler answered.

"A few days passed and all was normal until Isaac broke out. His Xeno side had been taking over at a slow but steady rate so it was not a threat until it spiked."

"He cut down all in his path, he was relentless... 23 dead, 15 in critical condition all by his bare hands. I had done this in a way. I brought him here against my better judgment and now I have to deal with the consequences of my actions..." He finished just before the Chest Burster inside him began as its name intended. This caused all that saw him die in that painful way to panic as they knew it would happen to them soon too...

**0 0 0**

**Mian Chamber**

**0 0 0**

Isaac and the queen had been going over the plan to capture the other colonies for hours now, making sure it was perfect. _"I believe we are ready."_ Isaac announced. _"The plan is air tight and it will allow for few casualties"_

"_Very good Isaac. I will put the plan into action so long. Go spend some time with your brother and mate, I will call when it is time."_ The queen said while gesturing in the direction Shawn and Safir were.

_"May I ask something my queen? Isaac asked. _The matriarch nodded._ "How do I approach my brother? No doubt he won't accept my transformation very easily. I don't know what to do. He saw everything before he blacked out..."_ Isaac said with concern clear in his voice.

_"He is your brother Isaac. I hardly see him as a close-minded person. Have faith... Humans have always surprised me with their compassion and understanding towards their family. I'm sure it will be alright"_ The queen said reassuringly.

_"Thank you my queen"_ Isaac said with a bow of his head and left the chamber.

_"Safir I'm heading to Shawn's room. Care to join me?"_ He asked through their mental link.

_"Yes. I would love to meet your brother and see how he and Zierra are getting along."_ She said with a chuckle.

**0 0 0**

**Shawn's room**

**0 0 0**

Shawn was having a very tasty meal and was about half done with the steak when he heard a growling noise coming from the direction of the Xeno in his company. Shawn stifled a smile and stated "hungry huh?" He then couldn't help but smiled as her stomach growled again. He held out what was left of the steak. The Xeno happily accepted his offer and began to rip the cooked flesh from the bone.

That was when the door slid open to reveal two Xenomorphs. The one, a male judging by the stronger looking physique made a gesture toward the female allowing her to enter first. The two looked at the spectacle in front of them as the Xeno in Shawn's company returned the clean bone to him who laughed at the unintended cuteness that action had. Shawn felt much more comfortable than he first had. Instead of using the knife for what he had intended, he used it for his food, not giving it a second thought. Shawn noticed as the Xenomorph he was with bowed to the other male respectfully. He was obviously in a very high position in the hive.

Isaac walked up to Shawn who looked a little nervous at the action and stood up off his seat. Isaac stopped a meter in front of Shawn and stood up on two feet whilst extending his hand in a rather formal fashion. Shawn hesitantly shook hands with the Xeno but what came next shocked him to the verge of collapse. _"Hello, Shawn... It's good to see you again."_ Isaac said with a Xenomorph equivalent of a smile.

Shawn was dumbfounded "H-how do you know my name?" He asked pulling his hand free but not in a rude manner lest he anger the Xeno.

_"It's me bro, Isaac."_ He said in a worried tone.

"I-Isaac? What happened to you!"

_"That research happened to me Shawn. Our CO lied to us. He didn't send me down here to assist the scientists. He sent myself and nine others down here to be the guinea pigs."_

"What? But he said you were badly injured by some of the equipment. That you were evacuated to one of the other stations for medical attention."

_"All a lie bro. This is what they were really doing"_ Isaac said gesturing to his new form

At this point Shawn had to sit down and dropped onto his bed. "I'm sorry Isaac. Had I known I would have stopped them."

Isaac sat next to Shawn _"Hey it's not all bad man. If this didn't happen I would never have met Safir"_ he said gesturing to his mate as she waved to Shawn. He gave her a stagnant wave then had a thought

"Wait. Did you two..." Shawn trailed off.  
><em>"Yes. We're mates now"<em> Isaac said shamelessly.

Shawn was silent for a few minutes looking toward Isaac then to Safir. "Well so long as you two love each other I guess." Isaac was shocked at how well Shawn was taking this. Maybe he was wrong about his younger brother.

"Hey Isaac. Was what I saw before I passed out real? I mean I'm here so it must have been... Why did you do it?"

_"I did it to protect you and to stop Weyland. If I didn't clear the station he would just send down more men until he captured me to replicate this"_ he said gesturing to himself once again. _"All he needs to do is extract the gene from my blood and he would have his super soldiers. And if he found out about you Shawn, he would have used you to get to me_." Isaac prepared for the 'you're crazy' speech but it never came.

"So Isaac what do we do now?" Shawn asked.

Isaac released the breath he was holding. _"Well the queen and I have come up with a plan to make the planet safer. While I carry it out I have asked Zierra here to watch over you."_  
><em><br>_"I was wondering what her name was_."_ He said then looked to her. "Nice to meet you Zierra" he continued.

_"And you Shawn"_ she answered. That caused Shawn to freeze.  
><em><br>_"Uh Isaac did she just...talk?" Shawn asked.

_"Yes I did. Your brother has taught me to speak to humans so that we can communicate better."_ She said with a happy look

_"Anyway you are my brother so the other Xenomorphs should show you the same respect they show towards me. The perks of being the brother to the queen's right hand."_ Isaac said with a smile to which the two laughed.

Zierra moved a little closer to the two on the bed. Unfortunately Shawn's nerves were still a little fried and got a small fright.

Isaac laughed at the Dèja vu feeling he got _"Hey, Safir remember when I was that wary of you?"_ Isaac asked.

She chuckled _"Yes I do, my mate"_ Safir answered in a loving tone.  
><em><br>"Ah history repeats itself"_ Isaac joked.

If Xenomorphs could blush Zierra would be scarlet. She had wondered what it would be like to be with a human, but never thought she would even have a remote chance of finding out. Let alone with the right hand's brother. Isaac and Safir laughed at the pure embarrassment on the two's faces.

_"OK well Shawn, Safir and I must be going. There is something we need to do. Will you two be okay on your own while Safir and I are gone?"_

_"We will be fine."_ Zierra answered while bowing to the two Xenos as they were leaving.

_"Hey Zierra, look after my brother for me. Make sure the other Xenomorphs don't push him around."_ Isaac asked

_"I will protect him. You have my word."_ she said respectfully

Isaac nodded. _"Hey Shawn if you need help just call I shouldn't be leaving for about 6 hours still. Doesn't matter how far away you are. I can hear your thoughts if you project them."_ Isaac said whilst pointing to his head then left the two alone in an awkward silence.

**0 0 0**

**Room 213**  
><strong>OK content of a sexual nature ahead you have been warned.<strong>

**0 0 0**

Safir entered first followed by Isaac. The last few minutes of the walk Isaac had picked up on Safir's growing Arousal. The pheromones she was giving off intoxicated him and only made him want her more. Once the door closed and the lights turned on Isaac lost it and jumped onto Safir as he began to kiss and nuzzle her neck as best he could.

Safir turned around under Isaac, remaining mindful of the dorsal tubes on her back and began to nuzzle to him too. Isaac pressed his lips to hers as one of his hands explored her body once again, beginning at her right shoulder, down her chest, over her smooth stomach then let it rest on her hip.

Safir slowly spread her legs in anticipation of what was to come. She glanced between the two of them and watched as Isaac's member emerged for the first time, the length, width and ridges caused her heart to skip a beat. Safir completely surrendered herself to her mate, moaning as Isaac nuzzled her neck and wrapped his tail around hers

He moved down and began to tease her entrance with his inner jaw, tasting her sweet juices once more. Slowly he pushed his inner jaw into her causing Safir to screech loudly in pleasure and surprise. He extended and retracted his inner jaw in a slow but fluid manner and was rewarded with a gasp from Safir _"More p-please!"_ She gasped loudly again and arched her back as Isaac found her G-spot. He began focusing on it, causing her to clamp down on his inner jaw as she came hard. Isaac drank most of her juices, the rest managing to escape onto the floor.

Safir was breathless after her climax and was slowly coming down from her high as Isaac removed his inner jaw from his mates now dripping entrance. He moved up again and nuzzled Safir's face, holding his head there_. "Ready?"_ He asked.

_"Yes my mate!"_ She answered and snarled loudly. It was all Isaac needed to hear as he positioned his member and slowly entered Safir who gasped at the feeling. Isaac continued to slowly push into her up to the hilt then looked at Safir with a loving, passionate gaze then pulled out till just the tip of his dick was inside her and slammed back in causing Safir's breathing to hitch. As Isaac pumped Safir she couldn't help but feel like she was the luckiest Xenomorph in the entire hive. She and Isaac's minds at this point were now fully open to the other, sharing everything. Isaac could feel the pleasure he was giving his mate as could she. Safir felt the deep love Isaac had for her and she knew he felt the same from her. She wrapped her legs around Isaac's waist and tightened her tail around his as she neared her second climax.

Isaac was trying his damnedest to stave off his release however his mate's entrance was making it rather hard as she started tightening around his member. The ridges on his member sent Safir over the edge as she came for a second time clamping around Isaac's dick. Isaac couldn't hold off any longer pushed in to the hilt and shot his load deep inside his mate. As he came Isaac leaned down and bit into Safir's shoulder marking her properly now. "I love you Safir" he said affectionately. Safir did the same then answered "I love you too my mate." The two then fell asleep in each other's arms both still entwined together.

**0 0 0**

**Authors Note: To think I was going to end this story with Isaac being taken in chapter 6. I'm sure you are all glad I didn't. xD.**

**Once again Seeing as I have dedicated this story to my sister. I will be damned before I let it slip through the cracks I will NOT abandon it.**

**One more thing I am so sorry for not updating for 6 months 0.0 Had I known it was that long I would have updated long ago. Hope it was worth the wait. The next update will be much sooner thanks to the upcoming holiday.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!  
>I'm sure that many of you have noticed that Shawn seems to be taking a bit away from the story. However, this is because I am setting the scene for a sequel should I have enough ideas, encouragement and positive reinforcement from all you lovely readers to write one. So needless to say when you review (which I hope you do XD) tell me what you think.<strong>

**Should you have any ideas for the sequel let me know please as I am struggling in that aspect. Mainly with the Antagonist(bad guy) and story line. I have a few basic ideas on where I want it to go but I am struggling none the less. The bad guys will probably be the Predators.**

**Review, favorite and follow please!**

**Also be sure to check out my Jurassic Park fic. It shouldn't disappoint.**


	9. The Call To Battle

**Authors note: I really do apologize for the long pauses between these chapters. I don't mean to make them this long.**

**Now on to the reviews (and I thank you for taking the time to write one)**

**RKF22**

**Excellent work with the lemon scene also Shawn and Zierra was great too**

**Thanks for the review RKF22. Thanks for the loyalty.**

**DellingerSS**  
><strong>Hey man GREAT story I hope you continue this and more. I just read it and noticed it was<strong>  
><strong>updated long ago in 2013 but hey it's still good for update take care and keep on writing.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy this long overdue update. Enjoy. :)**

**Veldrisk**

**Very interesting story so far. I look forward to reading the next chapter so take however long you need to straighten out your ideas.**

**Thank you for your patience. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Jacob Robinson**

**I read this story a few months ago and completely forgot about it until I started thinking about how your username sounded familiar, so I looked at your story list and realized that I've read it before. It is as good a story now as it was then. The only faults I've noticed so far are that you skipped any form of transformation scene and you skimped out on the final battle between Isaac and the marines.**

**P.S. I noticed you have a dragon name but no Skyrim story yet, I bet you could write a pretty good one after you finish your other stories.**  
><strong>Jacob<strong>

**I could make a skyrim fic yes. I'll take that idea into account. It will be fun to try writing one**

**Disclaimer: only the story line and OC's are mine and I am proud of it!**

**0 0 0**

**Room 213**  
><strong>4 and a half hours later.<strong>

**0 0 0**

Isaac awoke slowly, Safir still in his arms sleeping soundly. He slowly caressed her cheek. Safir stirred and placed her hand on his. "Good morning Isaac." Safir said softly.

Isaac smiled and gently placed his lips to hers. "Morning my mate" he answered in a contented tone. The two lay there for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"_ISAAC!_"

"_Did you hear that?_" Isaac asked alarmed.

"_I did. Was that not your brother?_" She answered.

"_I think it was... Oh hell no!_" Isaac said as he jumped off the bed and darted out the room with Safir close behind.

**0 0 0**

"_ISAAC HELP!"_ Shawn mentally shouted to Isaac as he and Zierra were fighting off three other Xenos. He only hoped Isaac had heard him as he and Zierra were pinned down by their xeno attackers.

"_Dre'gaar stop this! Are you mad!? That is Isaac's brother! He will kill you for this!_" Zierra shouted to the xeno named Dre'gaar as two other Xenomorphs held her down.

"_This pitiful human lashed out at me. He will learn his place!_" Dre'gaar shouted.

**0 0 0**

**10 minutes earlier.**

**0 0 0**

After Shawn had collected the combat knife he had before it was taken the other day Zierra began showing him around when the three Xenomorphs rounded the corner in front of them.

"_Hello Zierra._" The xeno in the middle said

"Dre'gaar." She said in a bitter tone.

"_Have you decided to be mine yet?"_ Dre'gaar asked in an impatient voice.

"_I already told you no!_" Zierra answered in an annoyed tone.

"_I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping that you had reconsidered. But I will have you one way or the other!_" He said in a dangerous voice before knocking Zierra to the ground on her stomach. Zierra panicked and began whimpering as she struggled under Dre'gaar as he pinned her down.

_"Please don't do this!_" Zierra pleaded but her pleas fell on deaf, lustful ears.

"Let her go!" Shawn shouted before punching the xeno across the jaw effectively throwing Dre'gaar off Zierra.

Dre'gaar looked at the human in shock as he held the spot he had hit. The two other Xenomorphs sensing what was about to happen held down Zierra and in seconds Shawn and Dre'gaar were brawling on the ground but ultimately ended with Dre'gaar on top.

**0 0 0**

**Present**

**0 0 0**

Dre'gaar was about to slash at Shawn's face when he grabbed the xeno and flipped him into a wall, he then pulled the knife from his boot. As Dre'gaar was about to pounce and kill, Isaac tackled him and ran the side of Dre'gaar's face back into the wall. Dre'gaar was about to berate the xeno that did it when he noticed who it was and began to tremble.

_"Now I'm sure I didn't just see you try to hurt my brother."_ Isaac said in an amused tone as he brought his tail spike to Dre'gaar's back._ "Did I?_" he turned serious as he pushed the tip of the blade-like spike into his back like a hot knife through butter.

Dre'gaar screeched in pain as Isaac slowly pushed the spike in about a centimetre more. At this time Safir had helped Shawn up, helped him throw the Xenomorphs holding Zierra off and he helped her up. Shawn then walked up to Isaac and put a hand on his shoulder. "May I?" Shawn asked. Isaac stepped aside happy with what he said and watched how Shawn would handle the situation.

Shawn lifted his combat knife up and jammed it in the wall just in front of Dre'gaar's face, close enough for him to feel the cold steel on his forehead. The blade was the standard USMC combat knife it had a grey grip and a black metal blade. "Listen up you sick fuck. If you ever touch Zierra like that again! If you even look at her funny! I swear to god I will cut your fucking head off with this knife. I don't care how much stronger you are than me. I will end you... Do you understand me!?" Shawn said in a menacing voice.

Dre'gaar nodded his head. Shawn pulled the knife from the wall and put it back in the holster on his boot then walked over to Zierra. "_Are you ok?"_

_"I am fine. Thank you for helping me"_ she said as she hugged him. The hug caught Shawn by surprise but he soon accepted it and hugged her back which caused her to purr.

Isaac couldn't help but smile at his brother. '_Well done bro._'

Suddenly the queen called "_Isaac it is time._"

"_Very well my queen. I will be there soon._" He answered respectfully.

_"Alright it is time for me to go_" Isaac announced as he walked up to his brother. "_I need you to watch over Safir for me._"

"Not a problem bro." Shawn said and gave Isaac a brotherly hug.

"_Don't do anything I wouldn't do!_" Isaac joked which caused Shawn to chuckle

"Count on it" he said.

Isaac turned to Dre'gaar. _"Join your brothers and sisters, we are leaving soon."_

_"Yes sir"_ Dre'gaar answered reluctantly.

Isaac then began to walk to the Court yard as discussed in the plan with Safir in tow.

_"Hey, Zierra?_" Isaac called out

"_Yes?_" she answered

"_Treat Shawn well. I can tell he likes you. Just try not to go too fast ok?"_

_"I-I will. Thank you Isaac, for everything"_ Zierra said happily and nuzzled against Shawn's hand causing him to smile.

**0 0 0**

**Courtyard**

**0 0 0**

Isaac walked through the doors to the courtyard followed by Safir as they walked into the food court. 300 Xenomorphs waited for him, the other 200 remaining at the nest to guard the Queen. Among the Xenomorphs were around 100+ facehuggers and more kept coming, the Queen made sure to keep producing until the war had ended. Isaac and Safir said their final goodbyes. They spoke for what seemed like the better part of 10 minutes, Isaac appeared very happy as they did so. He then hugged and kissed Safir then led the army of Xenomorphs to the closest colony. As they walked Isaac shouted mentally _"My brothers and sisters! Today and the days to come we battle not only for our survival! But for our loved ones back home, for our Queen, and FOR THIS PLANET!_" This Caused all the Xenos that were with him to roar in unison, their battle cry no doubt being heard by their enemies.

An hour after Isaac had left Safir and Zierra had been talking, Zierra asking how it was that she should try to quote unquote 'court' Shawn seeing that Safir had succeeded in that department. _"I am sorry Zierra but I doubt I would be much help. Isaac was half Xenomorph already which made things easier. Shawn is human and I am unaware what to do in that kind of situation. I suggest you take it slow and try to learn his ways whilst teaching him ours. Isaac is really the one you would want to talk to. No one knows his brother better than he does._" Safir said truthfully.

"_I suppose you are right. I will speak with Isaac later when he is not busy attacking the human nest."_ Zierra said and bowed to Safir before walking away to find Shawn.

**0 0 0**

**Colony Sigma Delta**

**0 0 0**

The Colony was slightly smaller than the one that now was the nest. The dense forest that surrounded it had been levelled 35 feet (28 meters) in all directions from the walls outward. A few men stood guard on the walls and auto turrets were placed at key points along them such as entrances and weak points.

Isaac had sent 3 Xenomorphs to scout the walls for any gaps in their defence whilst warning them to stay clear of the turrets. They came back a half hour later and informed Isaac that there had been very few guards on the far wall and that they would be easy to overpower. That night the 300 Xenomorphs, led by Isaac, ascended up and over the wall all the civilians had been overpowered and claimed as hosts while what few guards would either die or suffer the same fate as the civilians.

**0 0 0**

**some days later...**

**Colony Alpha Foxtrot**

**0 0 0**

The marines all ran atop the wall surrounding the colony and watched the hill in the distance, their hands shook with fear. Their CO had binoculars to closely observe for any movement. Suddenly a black shape appeared from behind the hill.

"Isaac..." The CO stated causing shivers to run down the marines backs.

**0 0 0**

"_I am glad my advice has helped you Zierra. It's nice to know that he is with someone that truly cares for him. Just remember not to rush things and you guys will do fine" Isaac said happily. "Ok I have to go I see the last colony. Tell Safir that I will be home soon"_ he continued.

"_I will and thank you again_" Zierra said through telepathy then left Isaac to the task at hand.

He saw the colony in the distance and smirked, the others had fallen pretty easily and the Xenomorph's numbers, instead of dropping, grew exponentially. Isaac took in a deep breath and let out a bone chilling roar.

Suddenly around 8 to 900 Xenomorphs began running over the hill and toward the colony. The sheer numbers of them all turned the green ground into a Sea of black...

The colony stood no chance... The inhabitants either all captured or left dead or dying on the ground...the lucky ones died in the attack.

The war for the planet was over. To think at least 9 months ago Isaac had awoken with no idea what had happened or what he would do. Then he met Safir, joined the nest, saved his brother and helped him make a home with Zierra. Now he could rest, his mate Safir was pregnant after all... He would need all his strength for the greatest task of all...Parenthood.

**The End...?**

**0 0 0**

**Authors Note: Cliff Hanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE! I will now begin the Sequel as soon as I can. I hope you have enjoyed this story. I do apologize for the shortness but an ending is not usually long. I thank all of you for enjoying and following this story up to this moment. All of you are awesome. The Sequel will begin as soon as I iron a few things out with how I want it to go. Then I will re-read this story for accuracy sake and begin writing the sequel. For now I bid you all farewell and happy reading!**

**Don't forget to mark this as a favourite and most importantly follow Author so that you are told when I post the Sequel. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**DOVAHZEYMAH OUT FOR NOW PEACE!**


End file.
